This invention relates generally to a novel identification tag and a method for making the same.
Identification tags are most commonly used with luggage and briefcases. Generally, such identification tags include a backing panel having a transparent piece of plastic secured thereto with an opening between the backing panel and plastic to permit an identification card to be inserted into and removed therefrom. In some cases, an additional protective panel is hingedly connected to the first panel so as to cover the transparent plastic sheet. Generally, the backing panel and protective panel are connected at their free ends by a releasable snap arrangement. This construction, however, is relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture.